


I Won't Let You Be Alone Anymore

by geewizzle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x08, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Pining, Short & Sweet, an extra scene, canon soulmates - Freeform, edward feels just as alone as oswald does, friendshp, much needed hug, penn is mentioned, what we and they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewizzle/pseuds/geewizzle
Summary: “No one deserves to feel like that, Oswald” Edward now looked up at his friend, who’s blue eyes were glistening.“Ed” Oswald spoke so softly it was almost silent.“I deserved it, didn’t I?'





	I Won't Let You Be Alone Anymore

With the offer of an outstretched hand, Oswald was kindly lifted off the ground. He smiled as he steadied himself, avoiding Edward’s gaze for the moment. Despite having just avoided an immediate death, he felt like a very lucky man indeed. 

For so many sleepless nights and hapless days, he felt completely and utterly lonely. His only consolation of care was from his pet dog, but of course Oswald was human. Like any human he desperately craved the companionship of another person. But amongst the months of isolation within the walls of the barren city, Oswald had come to terms with the fact that perhaps he really was doomed to be wedded to nothing but his own solitude. 

Edward turned to face Oswald fully, a fond smile gracing his face. It was an expression that Oswald had not seen the other man hold often. He didn’t think that he had witnessed a genuine smile from Edward in what possibly was years. The sheer unfamiliarity of Edward’s kind smile caught Oswald off guard for a moment, as he slightly stumbled back before mirroring his friend’s expression. 

“Oswald” Edward began, clearing his throat as he looked down in thought as he so often did. 

He then took a gentle step towards Oswald, looking back at the shorter man.

“You no longer need to explain your dog’s name, I understand now” he spoke, his voice anything but menacing or laced with animosity. It was such a refreshing change that Oswald welcomed with open arms. 

“And I know I should be flattered” he continued, “but I cannot help but feel concerned”. 

Oswald gave the other man a confused look, not entirely sure where Ed was going with this or what he was talking about. 

“What you said earlier, about you being alone” Ed continued again, pronouncing each word as softly as his voice allowed himself to, “I couldn’t help but resonate with that”.

Oswald’s breath hitched at his friend’s words, looking back at Ed with anticipation.

“Ever since, I woke up in this library” he said, motioning to the room the two men were in, “I haven’t had a friend to talk to, not even my own mind has spoken back to me”. 

He paused as his eyes averted downward, a cocktail of shame and sorrow creeping through the back of his mind.

“No one deserves to feel like that, Oswald” Edward now looked up at his friend, who’s blue eyes were glistening.

“Ed” Oswald spoke so softly it was almost silent. 

“I deserved it, didn’t I?” he confessed, the lump in his throat straining his voice, holding his vocal chords down. 

Before Edward could interrupt him, Oswald continued, “I am alone, because I pushed everyone who cared about me away” he spoke, looking into Edward’s eyes.

“I was horrible to you, and to everyone else who saw me as more than what I truly was” whispered, the last few words accompanying a tear to fall from his eye. 

Edward let out a small sigh, his eyes glassed with empathy for his friend. With a careful hand, Edward held onto his quivering friend’s arm. 

“Oswald, you may be many things. But you are not a heartless monster” he spoke with a tenderness that was almost uncharacteristic, if only for Oswald. 

“Your heart still beats just as well as mine does”. 

As those words fell from Edward’s lips, Oswald couldn’t help but let himself smile. 

Edward noticed that Oswald was shaking slightly, and averted his gaze to look down at his small body with concern. 

Before the taller man could say anything however, Oswald leapt into Edward’s arms. The vice-like force pulled the other man forward, as Oswald desperately clung his arms around Edward, pushing his face into his chest. 

Edward was stiff for the moment, the sudden act of affection completely catching him off guard. He hadn’t had any physical contact with another person in months, and especially not with anyone who he felt genuine affection for. 

But this, this felt nice. It felt right, like it was something they both deserved to have. 

With a shy smile, Edward brought his arms around the smaller man, pulling his body closer towards him. 

He lightly rested his chin atop of Oswald’s hair, exhaling in a long craved and long deserved blissful contentment. 

Oswald closed his eyes as he relaxed in the other man’s arms. Feeling entirely benevolent, as if he were caught up in a dream. 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore, Oswald” Edward suddenly assured, breaking but not disrupting the silence. 

“I promise you that” he added, closing his eyes as he heard a sniffle from the man in his arms. 

“I won’t let you be alone anymore either” Edward heard Oswald reply, his voice muffled into his chest.

After a few more moments of the two men holding onto each other, they gently broke away in unison. There was still work to be done after all. 

Oswald dusted off his tears with his gloves as Ed straightened his tie and jumpsuit, noticing the small wet patches that had formed on his chest. He didn’t mind it very much though. 

He looked back over to the blueprint and clutter that still remained on his desk and internally groaned. 

“Oswald, will you please, please help me with this submarine now” he begged, his voice still gentle however. 

Oswald too looked at the work that they had cut out for them but decided this once, to put his selfish desires behind him. 

“I suppose I should” he chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes. 

“But first, we need to get rid of Penn’s body”.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy 5x08 served us well. 
> 
> Was I the only one who physically felt their heart get crushed when Oswald said "it's why I'm alone"?? Like oh my lord I don't think I've ever felt more sympathetic for Oswald than in that moment, and you can see that Ed felt just as bad. So I just had to write something short and sweet to follow that up. Even though the show did such a good job for once like wow well done gotham <3
> 
> Anyways, lemme know what u think, comments and kudos are always very appreciated.


End file.
